1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device, and more particularly to a device for measuring or testing finger gripping forces of users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical exercisers or testing devices may be used for training or testing the muscle groups of the arms of the users. No testing devices have been developed or provided for measuring or testing the finger gripping forces of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional testing devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a device for measuring or testing finger gripping forces of users.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a testing device comprising a pressure gauge, and a bladder coupled to the pressure gauge, to force air to the pressure gauge. The bladder is provided to be squeezed by users to measure gripping force of the users.
The bladder includes a port provided therein, the pressure gauge includes a coupler engaged into the port of the bladder for coupling and attaching the pressure gauge to the bladder.
A device may further be provided for pumping the bladder, and includes a pumping device coupled to the bladder to pump the bladder to required pressure, a valve coupled between the pumping device and the bladder, and a knob attached to the valve to control and to open and to close the valve. The pumping device includes a check valve for allowing air to flow into the pumping device and for preventing air from flowing out of the pumping device.
A pressing device may further be provided and attached onto the bladder for pressing the bladder, and includes a pair of casings engaged onto the bladder, and having a first side pivotally secured together, and having a flap extended from the second side, for allowing the flaps to be forced toward each other against the bladder.
The pressure gauge includes a front portion having a graduation provided thereon, a pointer rotatably attached thereto to indicate the graduation, a cover attached to the front portion thereof, and a second pointer rotatably attached to the cover. The cover includes a knob secured to the second pointer for rotating the second pointer relative to the cover and the graduation.
The pressure gauge includes a peripheral fence having a peripheral recess formed therein, the cover includes a peripheral rib rotatably received in the peripheral recess of the peripheral fence for rotatably securing the cover to the peripheral fence of the pressure gauge.